Lockwood Natural Wonders
The Lockwood Natural Wonders is a traveling entertainment troupe formed by Wake, Ezra, and Eloy after the events on the Jahal Islands. While they maintain their public identity as a dazzling group of entertainers, privately, they are also privateers taking on jobs and adventures as it suits them. One secret operation the crew intends to undertake is freeing slaves at the places they visit. 'Current Crew Members' 'Player Characters' Eloy: His dream was always to travel around and make people happy with his music. Forming a traveling circus of sorts with the friends he made seemed to be the best way to accomplish that. He’s the ship's bard. Ezra: Originally a con man who wanted to find ways to swindle money from folks, he soon found himself the captain of this unlikely crew. Dagon: One of the newest members of the crew that Ezra recruited from the Fortune Tide Adventuring Company. He serves as helmsman aboard the Wonders new ship: Deram's Folly. 'Non-Player Characters' Charlotte Jilees: '''Sea Elf and member of the Fortune Tide Adventuring Company that was hired by the Natural Wonders. She serves as navigator aboard Deram’s Folly. '''Frank Motion: A Half Orc member of the Fortune Tide Adventuring Company and owner of his own crêpe shop in Rite. He serves as cook aboard Deram’s Folly. Freeda Gazomar: A Gray Elf and follower of Vexkor that Ezra hired to serve as surgeon aboard the Deram’s Folly. Her methods of healing are ... unique. Mr. Large: A Bugbear member of the Fortune Tide Adventuring Company who is unable to speak Common but can write it. Despite his size he is very stealthy. He serves as cannonear aboard the Deram’s Folly. Previous Crew Members 'Player Characters' Wake: While he spent many years as a traveling loner, he joined along for the adventure and to free slaves. Upon arrival in Rite he was reunited with his ‘brother’ Sheldon, whom he thought was dead, Wake decided to leave the crew along with Nedra to further his training but swore to Ezra that he would return. Before leaving he served as first mate. Non-Player Characters Grammy: A Sea Hag that Wake, Ezra and Eloy first met on board the Voltun. Later on, before leaving Jahal Cove, Wake “won” her freedom by beating Havok in Rock, Paper, Scissors, Grammy then became the cook aboard the Yeldin. Grammy has now left the crew. Gulfur Flaegurr: The Yeldin’s shipwright and descendant. He spent years searching for his ancestor and crew, who were transformed into mimics. Gulfur died in episode thirty-four, but the crew still had hopes to find a means of resurrection. It has revealed by the Volition that Gulfur was revived by the Lampray Dogma and turned into a vampire. Jillian Harvest: An Eladrin and member of the Fortune Tide Adventuring Company that was hired by Ezra after an encounter at the Ashdrake mansion. She serves as shipwright aboard the Deram’s Folly. She might be dead after having consumed a plant fertilizer made of liquid celestial. Nedra: As she was used to moving from crew to crew, being a member of this group was nothing new to her. She has left the crew along with Wake to further her training. She was security for the crew. Onslow Green: With the Manmaw slain, Onslow had no other challenges left for him on Jahal. He aims to travel and bag a creature big enough to rub in the face of Old Young Cletus. He served as the Yeldin’s quartermaster. Onslow has left the crew. Pliskin Hark: Pliskin is in search of a cure for his curse and wants to stick close to Risf, who aids him during the full moon. He served as helmsman and often night watchman aboard the Yeldin. Arriving in Rite it was revealed that both Pliskin and Risf are members of the Fortune Tide Adventuring Company and have left the crew as they both need a break. Redd: Wanting to travel to Eburkal covertly to deliver information she has gathered, traveling with a small crew seemed like a good way to avoid crowded ships and attention. Arriving in Rite Redd left the crew to rejoin the Volition but was present at the funeral held for the Yeldin. Risf: Having heard of the encounter with the Collective One, he was excited and willing to come along with the crew. He served as healer aboard the Yeldin. Arriving in Rite it was revealed that both Pliskin and Risf are members of the Fortune Tide Adventuring Company and have left the crew as they both need a break. Skrung: With all the leads on Grosswert dried up and Wake making him a promise, he had little else to do other than tag along. He has left the crew. Yeldin: Once a man, Yeldin was turned into a mimic ship by mind flayer experimentation and is now the Natural Wonders’ primary vessel. He can ingest various materials and incorporate them into his body, including other ships. After the death of Gulfur, Yeldin's soul was released from his mimic vessel due to his bloodline ending. The vessel known as the Yeldin is now a devourer mimic, mindlessly sailing along. In episode-42 the Wonders held a funeral for Yeldin, saying their goodbyes before setting the ship ablaze. Yt: A small, purple faerie dragon with translucent butterfly wings that the Wonders met at Bulkard’s zoo. Yt has a strong taste for magic and sweets and agreed to accompany the crew after some gentle convincing. The diminutive dragon’s secretions have been known to cause magical and hallucinogenic effects as a side effect of ingesting concentrated fae magic. He currently resides in Rite with Wake and Nedra. Zia’ka: She joined for the purpose of finding and reclaiming the heart of the Collective One. Once it was returned, she left the crew. 'Quests' As a crew of privateers, they often take on tasks or seek to aid others. The Natural Wonders never choose a side and will take on jobs from both the navy and pirates. Prove Your innocence: Wake, Ezra, and Eloy were tasked by Meed to clear them from any suspicion of being involved with the orc privates. Status: Complete Get the Collective One’s Heart: After the theft of the holy artifact, Zai’ka requested them to seek it out and get it back. Status: Complete Help Redd Deliver her Intel: Redd asked them to sail her to Eburkal to deliver information she has gathered to her organization. Her order, the Volition, gave word that they will be at Rite to receive the intel. Status: Complete Find the Redcap: Wake promised Skrung that he’ll help find the redcap Grosswert. Status: Incomplete Admiral Lockwood: According to Ave Lo, a man who might be Ezra’s father could be found in South Xellus. Status: Incomplete Go to Eel’s Gape: Before leaving Jahal, Meed gave them a task to go to Eel’s Gape and deliver a package from the Grand Design for him. Status: Incomplete The Mysterious Island: After coming across an island occupied by deer, Wake and Onslow became cursed and turned into deer themselves. The rest of the crew sought out a cure and the source of the curse. Status: Complete Bring Trade Back to Vennin: The Natural Wonders promised to tell people of the island and bring trade back. As such, they agreed to take Calliope to Bulkard to try and speak with the Kals. Status: Complete Battle of the Bands: Eloy agreed to travel to each of the bard colleges to take part in challenges against each school’s headmaster to prove himself. Status: two out of six I Need a Tusk: After AJ blackmailed them, Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Nedra went with him down to the zoo to steal a dire elephant tusk. Status: Complete Capture the Crabateer: Lt. Gore tasked them with traveling near the coast of Eburkal to battle with a pirate ship under the flag of the Rumblood pirates. They were to take the ship and the children and return them safely. Status: Complete Trade for the Heart: The pirate lord, Lot, told them if they wished to get the Collective One's heart back they would need to find a magical item worth trading for. He told them to go to the Unwitnessed Kingdom for their search. Status: Complete Save the Unicorns: While in the Unwitnessed Kingdom, they discovered the last surviving unicorns. Gorroc, the elder unicorn, told them they could complete the trial of will to aid the unicorns in escaping their fate. Status: Complete The Face coming out of the ocean: After the catastrophic run-in with a storm giant, a giant obsidian face appeared out of the ocean, blocking the route to the port of Rite. Ave Lo asked the Natural Wonders to assist in clearing the path. After arriving, a merfolk named Couloaf came to Wake as the source for the stone face. He needed sorbent ore to undo it. Status: Complete You Hunt, We Make: In order to obtain the sorbent ore for Couloaf, the Natural Wonders need to get permission from the local lizard-folk who were commissioned to mine for it. However, to mine for it, they need to get rid of some of the predators halting the miners' progress. Status: CompleteCategory:Groups